


Brother

by Amymel86



Series: The Outside [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The next part to my 'The Outside' series - you will need to have read the other parts to understand what TF is going on :)Thi is for the 7th day prompt for jonsadungeonsanddrabbles autumn event - 'Free Choice'A HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who commented on the previous parts to this story!!! ILY!!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: The Outside [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929445
Comments: 53
Kudos: 112
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> The next part to my 'The Outside' series - you will need to have read the other parts to understand what TF is going on :)
> 
> Thi is for the 7th day prompt for jonsadungeonsanddrabbles autumn event - 'Free Choice'
> 
> A HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who commented on the previous parts to this story!!! ILY!!

Holding his breath, Jon kept low as he peered out of the gas station window. “ _Shit,”_ he whispered, heart thumping painfully in his chest. It was a small team, but he recognised the black of The Watch vehicle and the silver crow emblem on its doors. Four men – four who he used to call his brothers. They were headed up by an additional man – a general. He did not recognise him but watches as he dispatches the men with orders, pointing to the outbuilding beside the gas station, the gas station itself and then circling his finger to encompass all the surrounding areas. They were doing a sweep.

His mind went into automatic. He leapt over to Sansa and shook her awake while also grabbing up their gear – weapons first. “ _C’mon,”_ he murmured.

She blinks at him and Jon knows he doesn’t have the time to admire like this. He only yanks the zip of her sleeping bag open and urges her to get a move on. “ _They’re here.”_

Her eyes go wide at that and she’s up in an instant. Jon practically pushes her into the back room where he knows from his scouting the perimeter, has a fire door out to the woods and beyond. Sansa reaches for the door, only there’s movement on the other side of the window Without a thought, Jon has her pressed against the wall, panic fuelling him now as they hide from the sight of his brother outside. Placing a finger over his lips, Jon watches her nod. She’s fearful of course. He hasn’t seen her wear that expression since they escaped. He does not like it.

Peering slowly, carefully out the window, he recognises the side profile of his brother, Snow335. That was unfortunate; Snow335 relished the hunt and kill aspect of his duties as a Crow. Jon will have to kill him if they’ve any hope of escaping. There’s only so much time for calculations – he could kick open the fire door and put a bullet in the Crow outside alright... but the gunfire will attract the others. Jon might fancy his chances at fleeing, but he’s not sure how fast Sansa might be. Maintaining eye contact with her, he slowly takes the pack from her hands, hoping she will understand; she needs to be ready, unencumbered and unafraid. Just as he’s about to pass her the hunting knife, the door behind them opens. It’s Hill202 and before he can raise his Beretta, Jon lunges, taking advantage of his surprise and knocking his weapon from his hand.

Before even Jon knows what’s what, he’s pushing his disarmed brother up against the wall, one hand over his mouth, the other angling the hunting knife at his throat. Hill202’s skin is flushing red and his eyes wide, a sty beneath one of them. Slowly, he raises his hands in surrender.

Jon grits his teeth, pressing the knife firm as he stares his brother down. Realising they’re now in sight of the window and possibly Snow335 outside, he yanks the boy to a different wall.

_What to do? What to do?_

Squaring his feet, Jon wets his dry lips and bores his eyes into Hill202’s. From what he remembers of the boy, he was obedient. Jon hopes he can make him see sense.

“ _Look_ ,” he says, voice cracked, low and urgent, “I know you think you’re doin’ right by obeying orders but it ain’t right what they’re doin’.”

Sansa steps out from the shadows beside him and Jon sees the precise moment that Hill202 realises she’s a civilian woman. “Hey! Look at me. _Look at me_ ,” he hisses. “The Watch wanted me to hurt this woman They wanted me to-“ Jon swallows back the words, an awful taste, but he needs to get it out. Maybe – just maybe he could make Hill _see_. “They wanted me to breed with her.” Jon can feel Sansa’s eyes on him now, heard the sharp inhale at his side. She hadn’t known that part. “You know the young boys at the base? Like you and me were?” Hill keeps staring at Sansa but he drags his eyes back to Jon long enough to nod. “Well, they’re stolen. All of ‘em – _all of us_ – we had people on The Outside and we were taken away. It ain’t right, brother. It ain’t right.”

“Jon?” Sansa asks while gently reaching for his hands, slowly urging him to remove the knife from the Crow’s throat and the other that was covering his mouth. He complies, gulping. Praying this is not a mistake.

Sansa moves, nudging him out the way so that it is her standing directly in front of Hill202. His eyes are almost as wide as when Jon had knocked his gun from his grip. Jon watches Sansa put her hands on his chest. “What’s your name?” she asks.

“H-Hill202... sir.”

She smiles at that and Jon wonders if he looks just as dazed on the receiving end of that that smile as his fellow brother does right now. “Hill,” she says, smoothing her hands up and down his chest before dropping them to find the boy’s own hands to grip. “We need your help, Hill. Please, _please,_ I know you have been trained to follow orders but I can’t go back there. _I can’t_.” Hill202 releases a shaky breath and Jon tries to remember what it was like to see a woman for the first time so close up. He wonders if his brother finds it just as overwhelming. “They’ll hurt me,” Sansa whispers.

Hill’s radio crackles into life. “Ok boys, we all clear here?” came the sound of the general back in the truck, followed by a series of broken airwaves and a succession of the Crows all radioing in.

“All clear.”

“All clear, Sir.”

Jon peered out the window where Snow335 still was. He watched him patch in. “...All clear.”

Both him and Sansa stare at the Crow in front of them.

“Hill202?” his radio hissed.

Jon swallowed hard while Hill’s trembling fingers found the respond button and pressed. “All clear, Sir.”

Sansa closes her eyes in relief and lets out a big sigh. She then proceeds to clasp Hill’s face in both her hands, moving her head forward she does something where her mouth meets his briefly. Hill’s cheeks look like they’re burning beneath her palms and Jon decides he does not like her touching him in this way. “Thank you!” she whispers, elated. “ _Thank you._ We’re working on getting all you Crows out of your cage, I swear. We’ll find a way.”

 _There’s no time for this_ , Jon thinks, nudging Sansa out the way and yanking Hill away from her. He needs to go back to his brothers before they get suspicious. He bends and picks up the boy’s Beretta. Tucks it into the back of his trousers. “You lost that in the sweep,” Jon says leaning in and hushed, turned away from Sansa behind them, “You should be more careful... Look, you remember me, right?” Hill nods. “So you remember that I’m a decent shot?” The boy nods again. “If I don’t see that truck start up and leave when you go back, I _will_ take you and all my other brothers out to protect her. Got that?”

Hill’s mouth twists but he bobs his head for the third time. Jon watches him open up his fatigues jacket – the same style jacket that was his that Sansa still wears. “Here,” Hill says, handing Jon a second radio he’d had tucked away. “Listen out for where we are – where we’re looking for you. Stay away from roadside buildings. We’re sweeping every single one in a sixty mile radius.

Swallowing, Jon takes the radio. “Thank you... I know what you’re risking.”

The boy glances over his shoulder back at Sansa. “I hope it’s worth it, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, any guesses as to who Snow335 and Hill202 are?? I'll hand out virtual cookies to those who guess correctly :D


End file.
